Lost Then Found
by FuzzyHyperLlama
Summary: Toboe Gets Seperated From The Pack And Who Finds Him? Well You'll Have Read To Find Out! XD


Chapter one

Toboe's p.o.v

"great" i mumbled as i trudged through the undergrowth "just great!" not only did i get separated from the others when we were out hunting but now I'm lost, and to top it all off; it looks like it's gunna rain.

I jumped when a flash of lightning lit up the sky "oh please no" i grumbled and the first few drops of rain fell onto the forest floor. I could see no form of shelter anywhere nearby and that caused a whine to escape my lips "i hate getting wet."

"Do you ever stop whining?" a gruff voice asked from behind me. I swung round to face the tanned man. "Tsume!" i cried cheerfully and ran to hug the taller man; who side-stepped out of my way and grunted an irritated "don't even try, runt!"

He looked up at the dark rain clouds and scowled when some stray drops landed on his face. "Come on, we need to find shelter; i think there was a cave or something back there" he grumbled as he walked past me.

"How do you know where you're going?" i asked as i followed him through the damp forest "it all looks the same to me!" i looked around to prove my point. "I use my nose" was his answer. I slumped my shoulders as i walked "oh" i said unenthusiastically. I had the weakest nose of the group; it wasn't my fault i couldn't detect the small change in the air that signified some sort of shelter.

I looked up to Tsume but he wasn't there. I was alone again. "Tsume" i called, swinging around searching the surrounding forest for a sign of movement. "Tsume where are you?" i called again; a hint of hysteria in my voice.

"Behind you, runt!" i turned and smiled when Tsume leant on the wall of a cave hidden behind a thin cover of foliage. He raised an eyebrow at me and i felt my face heat up as I'm sure it was growing red.

I ran into the cave with a little yelp when a bolt of lightning split a tree in half.

I sat in the farthest corner of the cave and started shivering uncontrollably. _'Oh god it's so cold!' _i thought as i hugged my knees to my chest. My teeth started chattering and it was loud in the empty space of cave; echoing off the walls. "Do you have to do that?" Tsume grumbled from the mouth of the cave.

"I'm cold!" i argued back and Tsume sighed heavily "think of something warm then" i closed my eyes and thought of: sitting in front of a warm fire cuddled up to a warm person, the person was running their hands through my hair and i sighed contently when they pressed a gentle kiss to my neck.

I opened my eyes slowly and found that Tsume was staring at me intently. I tensed "what?" i asked self-consciously as i patted my wet hair. He shrugged and walked over to my far corner, sitting near me with a light thud and asked "warm yet?" i nodded mutely "share with me?"

"Share what?" i asked startled. He shuffled closer to me "the warmth!" he muttered and i gasped when he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest. My skin tingled when he touched it; it was a pleasant feeling that grew more intense the longer he held me. "Erm, Tsume?" i asked squirming slightly when he started placing small butterfly kisses up to my jaw.

"Hmm?" he sniffed my neck "what are you doing?" i whimpered and he bit my earlobe causing me to gasp. "Your scents driving me mad." He murmured against my cheek. Then he laced his fingers in my hair and my eyes closed automatically against the calming effect his hand gave.

"I love you" he whispered before kissing the corner of my mouth. My eyes opened wide at the intense words, my mind struggling to believe that the usually impassive man is showing this much emotion. "I-I…" my statement was cut off by Tsume's tender lips claiming my own; before i could respond. I groaned into the kiss, relishing in the taste of the other.

Tsume gently pushed me to the ground; not breaking the kiss and laid his body atop mine, I felt his erection nudging my hip.

Tsume's p.o.v

The cave was filled with Toboe's scent, i stood as far away from him as possible but still that mouth-watering scent invaded my senses and i couldn't stop myself when i sat next to him; And when i pulled him against me his warmth seeped into my skin: i had to taste him.

His body writhed under me when i kissed his pale skin and the moan that escaped his lips, as i sucked on his nipple, made my erection grow even harder.

I shrugged out of my leather jacket and looked down at Toboe who was panting heavily and staring up at me with hooded eyes. "Toboe" i murmured and he moaned, sat up slightly and licked my scar.

I pulled him onto my lap and crashed my mouth against his. I licked at his bottom lip, asking for entrance and he opened his mouth willingly: My tongue danced with his; a sensual sort of tango. He gasped when i bit his lip sharply then moaned when i soothed it with my tongue.

He was panting as i pulled away; i stared into his lust-filled eyes for a moment before i started to slowly undress him. i stopped only when he was sitting in my lap in his boxers. I turned my attention back to his neck; sucking, licking and biting, encouraged by the breathless moans escaping his kiss swollen lips.

I kissed down his neck, stopping to nibble on his collarbone, then i ventured lower; pressing open mouth kisses on the flawless pale skin. I bit down gently on his hip bone as i wrapped my hand around his hard cock and pumped slowly. Toboe's back arched slightly and i smirked as i kissed my way over to the leaking member.

Licking the precum from his tip i cupped his balls in my other hand, squeezing gently, causing Toboe to moan just that little bit louder. Toboe's hands came down; brushing through my hair and i engulfed him completely, hollowing out my cheeks to suck him to completion.

He screamed my name as he came and i swallowed every last drop of his seed eagerly. I crawled back up his body and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. His eyes were still closed but a small content smile tugged at his lips. I watched him as my hand lowered between his thighs, his eyes snapped open as i pressed a finger into his puckered hole. "Tsume wha-" he stopped when my finger was pushed completely into his entrance; his eyes rolled back into his head.

I began moving my finger and was rewarded with quiet whimpers. I added another finger but paused at his hiss of pain. After a moment for him to adjust i pumped my fingers slowly, scissoring them every so often before adding a third finger and increasing the speed.

The moans grew louder as i finger fucked him faster until he was begging for more "Tsume please..." he moaned and looked up at me with his lust-filled eyes, he whimpered slightly as i pulled my fingers out. I unzipped my trousers and line my painfully hard erection up with his twitching hole i looked up into those beautiful chocolate pools and entered him in one complete thrust at the small nod of permission.

Toboe was biting his lip so hard that blood was running down his chin. I licked it up and pressed small kisses over his face "I'm sorry, Toboe; i didn't want to hurt you!" the smile that he gave me then made my heart skip a beat "that's the first time you said my name" he breathed and i smiled with him before leaning down for a slow, possessive kiss.

After a moment for him to get used to the much bigger intrusion i began rocking my hips gently. I pulled his legs further apart and smirked at the delicious noises Toboe began making as i picked up some speed.

Pretty soon i was pounding into him as if my life depended on it. I fisted his cock in my hand and began pumping in time with my thrusts as i felt my orgasm grow closer.

Toboe screamed my name as he came; squirting his come over his stomach, i grunted as his walls tightened around me, squeezing my own orgasm from me. I moaned his name as my seed filled his passage. When the spasms ceased i lay on my side, shivering slightly as my softening cock slipped from him.

I pulled him to my chest and nuzzled his neck "i love you" i murmured as my eyelids began to droop, before i drifted off i heard a very quiet "i love you too" my heart flipped at his confession and i fell asleep with tooboe in my arms and a smile on my face.


End file.
